Aranat
Aranat was one of the children of Kami Shinjo. Ki-rin's Ancestry In 153, during the Ki-Rin's Exodus, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 8 Shinjo was lured towards a strange oasis, where she suddenly vanished. She returned after seven days disappeared, and a halo shone about her. After several months Shino had a Ki-rin, which bathed with fire, and they saw Shinjo with five children. The shapeshifter children that were born of Shinjo also carried the blood of the creature of ghostly fire, the Ki-rin. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 33-34 Unicorn Form Aranat was one of Shinjo's children, keeping its Unicorn form, as well as its siblings Hachiman, Takakan and Umakorn. Kemuri was the only child of Shinjo who took human form. Great Clans, p. 243 Utaku Zo Sia Rebirth Aranat was reborn as the being known as Utaku Zo Sia Witness, by C. Thomas Hand the same day than Moto Naleesh, the soul her mother Shinjo had been reincarnated. The New Order, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was said that Zo Sia never aged. Imperial Regent In 1199 the Empress Iweko I had given indications that she might soon select an Imperial Heir. It began the machinations among the Great Clans to position themselves alongside one of her sons. Imperial Herald Letters v3 #11a (Age of Conquest) Utaku Zo Sia was chosen as Imperial Regent, A Tale of Two Champions (Imperial Assembly Article) occupying the Imperial Throne while the Empress remained in seclusion, considering the matter of her successor. One of her first task was to host Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo. Winter Court Summary - Week One (Imperial Assembly Article) Zo sia sat in the Imperial Throne to rule the Empire with the aid of the Imperial Chancellor Toku Hikaru. In her mind, she heard the words of her siblings guiding her, witnessing her task. Winter Court - 1199 Zo Sia declared at winter court that a new Shrine to the Honored Fallen would be built in the Imperial Colonies, to record the names of samurai who had fallen in service to the Empire, in resemblance of the Shrine of Fallen Heroes at Toshi Ranbo. She also ordered to establish a buffer area around the Second Festering Pit, to be excluded from any military actions which were not related to the defense of the Scorpion Wall. Winter Court 4 - Summary of the Event Zo Sia restored the extinct Boar Clan, and would appoint Tochiko of the Mantis Clan as their new Daimyo at the conclusion of Winter Court. Winter Court 4 - Nearing the End Stepping Down The Empress eventually emerged from her seclusion and announced the next Emperor would be her elder son, Iweko Seiken. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman Utaku Stables Saved In 1200 at Shiro Utaku Shojo, Zo Sia and her Lady Moto Naleesh were reported by Utaku Sakiko that the purity of the blood within the Utaku Steeds had thinned. The Unicorn Clan Champion imparted the touch of the Kami upon the entire herd, making their bloodline as strong as it was at the Dawn of the Empire. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Utaku Zo Sia (Thunderous Acclaim) Shinjo Aranat